


Just Say Yes

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Rough Sex, Snarryglompfest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus plays a game with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adaria48](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adaria48).



> Written January 2013 for the First Snarryglompfest and Adaria48. Thanks to angela_snape for the beta.

****

Just Say Yes

"Playtime will begin in fifteen minutes."

The statement jolted something in Harry. He knew that he was always available for Severus at anytime but sometimes he couldn't help but be surprised to hear the words. He'd heard them several times over the years but today, anticipation made his blood sing as he realized it had been quite a few weeks since he heard them last.

One last look at Severus and Harry bolted from the room. He heard Severus's chuckles float to him and grinned, slowing down before opening the door to their room.

Taking a deep breath, Harry descended into the cellar, readying himself for the scene. He looked around checking that their play space was clean. That was why Severus had given him the time limit. Harry set the stage for their games and tried to anticipate Severus's needs even if he didn't know what Severus had planned.

It had been a while since they'd played, he was certain the scene would be intense. And he craved that intensity. Severus always pushed his limits and he came out on the other side better for it. It hadn't always been that way but they had settled into a good and kinky relationship.

Harry touched his wand to the walls; making certain the sound was muffled and that no one could hear, or enter through the outside access doors. Moving to the cabinet, he opened the doors and began to set out the safety tools they might need. Scissors, bandages and antiseptic, fire extinguisher and a blanket as well, just in case because sometimes, accidents did happen.

Magic was quick, but in the heat of the moment, emotions ran high and a physical representation of the needed aid helped to calm ruffled nerves. While both he and Severus kept their wands close by when playing, medical spells should only be cast by trained medi-witches.

"I'm coming in, are you ready?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Um... no, sir."

"That's not what I want to hear, Harry. You are forbidden from saying no from this moment on. If I hear it, then you will be punished. Do you understand me?" Severus drawled as he stopped at the foot of the stairs and eyed Harry. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Remind me of your word."

Harry swallowed. Normally they didn't play with words unless Severus was going to be testing him. "Red, sir."

"Very good. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus stepped forward and stripped off his robe, leaving himself clad in only his trousers. Harry bent and unlaced the heavy boots, taking off his socks. Severus liked the cool feeling of the floor on his bare feet while they played and Harry was happy to help him to get comfortable.

"I need your wrist cuffs. Find a vibrator that you would enjoy playing with tonight as well as a spanking implement." He cupped Harry's cheek then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "The nipple clamps as well, my own, because I want your complete obedience. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry licked his lips. He hated those nipple clamps but he nodded then verbalized his answer as Severus's eyebrow arched. "Yes, sir."

"Go."

Scurrying to the toy cabinet, Harry quickly found his cuffs and hooked them around his fingers. He palmed a soft jelly vibe and the dreaded nipple claims. Next, he turned to the wall and eyed the assortment of canes, whips, paddles and crops. He took a deep breath and chose a swishy crop with a flat bit of leather at the end like a stiff little flag.

Hurrying back to Severus, Harry offered his bounty. Severus inspected each toy before setting them aside on his table. He smiled at Harry and Summoned a phial of their lubricant. "Very good, pet. Remember, spoken affirmatives and your compliance. May I undress you now and then cuff your wrists?"

Pleased, he'd done well Harry smiled at him and offered his arms to Severus. Severus removed Harry's shirt and had him take off the rest of his clothes. He encircled the leather cuffs about Harry's wrist then kissed the buckles. Lifting Harry's arms over his head, Severus secured him to a hook jutting out from the wall.

"You look delicious like that. Are you comfortable?"

Harry tugged on his wrists; they were secure and tight by not overly so. The stretch warmed his muscles. "Yes."

Severus nodded and moved close to Harry again, running his hands over Harry's chest and down to his stomach. "Do you know how beautiful you are to me? How I love to run my hands over you and know that you are mine and mine alone. Are you mine, Harry?"

Harry moaned and writhed under the attentions. He closed his eyes and allowed Severus's calloused hands to smooth over his skin. "Oh, yes sir. Always."

"And may I have you? Any time I want?" Severus ran his hands over Harry's arse and he pushed back into the long fingers. He gasped when Severus delivered a sharp pinch to his flesh and grinned. 

"Yes, any time."

"Do you like it when I touch you?"

"Gods, yes, Severus! Please!"

"Please touch you more? Fuck you, suck you and make you mine?"

Harry groaned when Severus's slick fingers slid between his cheeks and massaged his anus. One tip pressed inside and Harry pushed down on it. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Severus's fingers moved away and Harry sagged in his bonds, nearly growling at Severus but he managed to pull the sound back at the last moment. Severus took his mouth and Harry whinged as his tongue was sucked. Severus's fingers returned to massaging and carefully stretching him.

The pleasure thrummed through his body and Harry swayed with each of Severus's movements. He began to slip away into space under the attentions.

"How about I put these nipple clamps on you now?" Severus's voice was soft when he asked and Harry answered automatically.

"No, sir," then he drew in a breath and his eyes widened as Severus shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, I told you I wanted complete obedience from you, Harry, and that no was forbidden. Didn't I?"

Harry nearly cried but nodded. "Yes, sir."

"This will hurt me more than it will you, Harry, but I expect you to behave."

Five quick swats from the crop blossomed across his arse and Harry bit his lip. It hadn't been hard enough for real pain but just a reminder of the rules. "Thank you, sir. I will remember from now on."

"I should hope so. Now, may I place the nipple clamps on you?"

"Yes," Harry answered and tried not to tense as Severus brought the tweezer-shaped clamps toward him. He swallowed but didn't protest as Severus adjusted the tension around his flesh.

"Not too tight?"

Harry took a breath, trying to figure out how to answer that. "They are comfortable, yes."

Severus leaned in and sucked on one of his nipples and Harry hissed as Severus's tongue ran over the confined flesh. "Very good, pet."

Severus returned to his caresses on Harry's body and Harry moaned, relaxing once more into the touches and showing Severus how much he enjoyed their play.

Severus's kisses were plentiful and he teased Harry almost mercilessly. But, Harry loved to let Severus test him like this. He sank into his space again, letting go of his control over to Severus who always took care of his needs.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" Severus's fingers returned to his arse, rubbing the warmed flesh.

"Yes."

"Will you do as you are told?"

"Oh, yes!"

Severus hummed then stepped back. Once again, Harry sagged in his cuffs but focused on Severus anticipating the next test, and he wasn't disappointed.

"I don't think these clamp look secure enough. Shall I tighten them for you?"

Harry whimpered but nodded.

"I didn't hear you, Harry."

Harry bit his lip again. "Yes," he breathed.

"Very good!" Severus adjusted the sliding ring, tightening down the clamps on Harry's skin. 

Harry groaned at the tightness and while it was uncomfortable, it wasn't unbearable. It would eventually go numb again. The really bad part would be when they came off and the blood returned to the area

Severus licked over the purpling nub of flesh and Harry arched into the pain, hissing out in pleasure of Severus's raspy tongue. "There, that's better, I think. Don't you agree?

Reluctantly, Harry replied. "Yes." 

"Shall I use the vibrator now?"

"Yes!" Harry answered enthusiastically, knowing that the minute Severus inserted the dildo he could slip back into space and forget about the throbbing of his nipples 

The buzz from the toy made Harry's muscles tighten then he sighed as Severus ran the toy across his arms. Sighing, again, a bit from frustration and also in relief as the vibrations soothed his arching arms, Harry arched for Severus trying to get him to move the toy along to more pleasurable pursuits.

The vibrations moved through his body and relaxed muscles Harry hadn't realized were so tense and he moaned. "That feels so good, sir."

"I'm glad, Harry. You like it when I make you feel good?"

"Yes."

"And does this feel good?"

The vibrator ran over his arse cheeks then slid between them. Severus wrapped and arm around Harry holding him steady then eased the toy into him.

"Gods, yes!" Harry bucked in Severus's arms as the toy began to move in and out of him. Severus gripped his cock and Harry didn't know which way to rock.

"Would you rather I fuck you like this?"

Harry howled as Severus tugged on his cock and shoved the toy in him once again. "Yes! Yes, please, Severus! Now!"

Severus slid the toy from his body and entered him swiftly. Harry shouted and clenched his hands together, wanting to hold on to Severus as he set a brutal pace.

In and out, back and forth, Severus moved his body, fucking Harry roughly and Harry loved it. Filthy words of encouragement spilled from his mouth interspaced in with the yeses Severus had wanted to hear.

Heat and wetness filled him as Severus groaned and came. Harry waited knowing that he'd be allowed to come soon. He'd been good with only one little slip up.

"Do you want to come, Harry?" Severus panted across his ear.

"Yes. Please, sir. Yes, I want to come."

Severus began to thrust once more and Harry sighed, knowing it wouldn't be long.

Severus reached up and ran his fingers along the chain hanging from the nipple clamps. He released the tension. "Now, Harry" He jerked the chain, pulling off the nipple clamps.

"Ah!" Harry screamed as the blood flowed back into his nipple and his body arched. Tears sprang to his eyes and rolled down his face at the pain, but his cock ignored it and he came, hard. Spurts of semen shot out of him with each pull of Severus's hand and thrust of his cock.

Spent, Harry sagged back against to Severus.

"Shush, Harry. I've got you," Severus whispered, and Harry couldn't say a word as he continued to sob.

His arms were released and he was turned. Wrapping his arms around Severus, Harry clung to him as he came down from their play.

"That was amazing, Harry. You did beautifully and I thank you for allowing me to have you as such."

Severus soothed him, sinking down to the floor and cradling Harry. The blanket Harry had set out flew over to them and he felt it wrapped around him as the tears began to dry up. He shivered and snuggled in to the safety and security of Severus's arms.

Wiping a hand over his face, Harry looked up at Severus and pulled him down into a kiss. "Thank you, Severus. Will you always play with me?"

Severus smirked and kissed Harry again. "Yes, Harry."

The End


End file.
